


Our Life Is Made Of Our Fake Engagement

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live together in NYC for 2 years they frienship has soon grown platonic. He has grown attached to her beauty and he laugh but most of all her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life Is Made Of Our Fake Engagement

Draco loved waking up next to Hermione. The scent of her perfume that smelled like vanilla and roses was always on his skin, often consuming him in the mornings. Hermione loved to wear his t-shirts when she laid in his bed and he loved the feel of her soft porcelain skin and her luscious pink lips. He often found himself playing with her long, soft brown hair. Hermione woke up laying on Draco’s bare chest as she was tracing around his abs. Draco kept playing with a piece of her hair. Hermione said, “Last night was a mistake for the both of us, Draco. You don’t need me. We may live together, but things will change, I promise.”  
“Last night meant a lot to me and I want a son and daughter with you,” Draco revealed.  
“Are you sure about that, Draco? Your father won’t accept me but your mother will try,” Hermione responded.  
Draco knew that his mother Narcissa would accept Hermione as his woman, but his father would no longer accept him as a son. Draco had lived with Hermione in their New York City apartment for 2 years platonically, and things were only now starting to get serious. Hermione opened up her walk-in closet full of beautiful dresses, heels, and necklaces that Draco bought for her when he got a promotion in the ministry company. Hermione went to put on her white undergarments and covered them up with a silky green dress that showed off every curve of her body, and she added black Louis Vuitton heels to finish off her outfit. She walked out of her closet looking so beautiful in the color green. Hermione stopped for a moment to look in the mirror and put her hair into a bun.  
Draco was already in his suit and ready for work, but he has always waited for his Hermione. He walked behind Hermione and held her for a few long seconds to take in her scent of vanilla and roses. Hermione knew that Draco was attached to her in intimate way, which he showed by holding her against his body, kissing her, talking to her, cuddling, and having sex. She knew that he needed her but she was ready for someone new and some change.  
Draco said, “I am very fortunate that you live with me, Hermione. You are everything I ever looked for In a woman.”  
Hermione giggled and blushed, flattered by the compliment. Draco said, “You are worthy of being a Malfoy, to carry the last name and bear it, but we need a male heir.”  
Hermione revealed, “A male heir to carry on the tradition of the Malfoy’s? Then we must meet with your family during lunch and at least fake an engagement.”  
Draco revealed, “You and I will be engaged in a week when it snows in the middle of December, but we will reveal the engagement to my mother and father and tell them we are serious about starting a family.”  
As a weeks went by Draco thought of how he always wanted to start a family with someone as beautiful and smart as Hermione. In many ways, she was his rock, someone to cling to whenever he felt like the world turned too fast. This engagement gave him something to live for. Hermione was his everything, and he would have her all to himself after they announced it. They built themselves a house in the biggest condo they got together. The Malfoy family was rich from inherited money, but Draco had always wanted to make his own money, so he worked fiercely. He bought Hermione an engagement ring was diamond and 20 karats. As Christmas came nearer, he wondered what the future would be like with his Hermione, to finally be happy with someone he grew to love.  
The house phone rang and Hermione answered it to find Narcissa on the other line. “Hermione, hello dear. I am happy to tell you that my husband and I booked our tickets to the Big Apple.”  
Hermione said to Narcissa, “We have a room available for you two. There is a lot that we have to talk about when you arrive. Don’t forget, we are going to be a little late on Christmas Day since the ministry of business is throwing a Christmas party.”


End file.
